It All Comes With A Change
by nealuvsu
Summary: This story follows the life of Eddie Duran and Loren Tate. As Eddie makes his way from the bottom back to the top. I really hope that you like it. Read and Review. Also read my next story A Love Like No Other. I finished that one earlier today.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue****  
****Loren Tate****  
**Loren is a twenty-two year old singer, songwriter, and actress. She plays Renee Cooper it he #1 day time show 'It All Comes With a change'. She gets along with everyone in the cast except Chloe Carter. Her father walked out on her and her mother Nora Tate when she was four years old. When she became famous her father tried to come back into her life more than once, but she turned my down every time.

**Eddie Duran****  
**Eddie is a twenty-three years old singer, songwriter, and actor. His carter started plummeting after the death of his parents Max and Katy Duran. His manager Jake Madsen was with his form the beginning and is trying to get him back on his feet. His best friend Ian Young is also trying to help him. He turned to drinking to keep himself up, but that just made things worst.  
**  
****Melissa Saunders****  
**Melissa also called Mel by her best friend Loren is a twenty-two year old director. She is the head director of 'It All Comes With a Change.' She always wanted to be a film maker and getting this job was the best thing that happens to her. She got it through one of her dads best friends. She has a boyfriend named Adam who himself is a computer whiz. She is the best director in the business and every show is begging for her.  
**  
****Max and Katy Duran****  
**They are the deceased parents of Eddie Duran. They died in a car crash after leaving the premiere of their son teen movie. Everyone wants to know, who killed them? Chloe Carter did. She was driving the car that drove them off the road and she just left the scene.

**Nora Tate****  
**Nora is Loren's mother. She raised Loren on her own and in her opinion Loren came out great. Both Loren and Melissa say that Nora was the best mom anyone can ask for. She and Mel are the only one that can keep Loren sane through everything she went through lately.

**Cameron Jones **

Cameron is Loren's boyfriend, but is hiding the biggest secret of his life. He is cheating on Loren with Chloe. Chloe has threatened to tell Loren more than once, but he always paid her off. What he doesn't know that Loren is ready to move and she does not see a future with him. Why? She really doesn't know.

**Tyler Rorke**

Tyler is a great actor and was on the show his entire life. Many say he was born into the business, but that was not true. He was just in the right place at the right time. He had a crush on Chloe but that died when he found out that she was dating Cameron behind Loren's back. He was also going to tell Loren when he found out, but didn't because he knew that would kill her.

**A/N: So this is the prologue of my newest story It All Come With A Change. I really hope you guys like it. I will have chapter up by the end of the night. I PROMISE! And remember I never break a promise. **

**Until Next Time**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Twitter: Funny! :)**

**~Instagram: neanealuvsu**


	2. Meeting The Cast

**Chapter One****  
**  
Eddie's Point of View  
  
I hate what my life has become. One day I was on the top of the world and the next day I can't even get in a movie. I haven't sold out a concert in two years, not since the death of my parents. I turned to drink as a pain killer, but it just made my life worst. I have a meeting with my manager Jake in an hour about an offer and I am really stoked. I want to turn my life around and I think this is the only thing that will work.  
I am on my way to his office and I hope this is a really good offer. When I arrive in his office I had to run into the building because of the paps. I knocked on his door and walked into the office. "Hey Jake what's up?" I asked sitting down. "Right to business I like that. Well about that offer it is a soap opera. But, before you get made it is from Melissa she really wants you in the show," he said looking at me smiling.

I really can't say no to this it is my last try in this game. I just have to stop drinking so that I get my life up and running again. "I will take it. Do I have to addition?" I asked. "Nope it's yours if you want it." Jake looked at me. I nod my head to tell him that I want it and he called Mel right away.

I really don't want to let anyone down so I am going to work every hard. When Jake hanged the phone up he looked very excited. "She said that they need you over there immediately for you to meet the cast and to get your script."

"Okay before I go can you tell me some of the people I will be working with?" I asked just to make sure I am making the right decision. "Loren Tate, Tyler Rorke, Chloe Carter, Ross Lynch, Drake, James Fisher, Jane Mann, Laura Marino and you. Those are the only people I know because they play the leading roles." He said in one breath. "Thanks man" I said walking out of the office.

I have met almost everyone he named and I really don't want to cause trouble. I met Loren at and VMA's and I was instantly attracted to her, but both Loren and I were in relationships and I am not one to cheat. I meet everyone else from Senior Ditch Day. I really hope that I can get along with the cast.

I finally arrived at the studio and I walked inside. I saw Loren, Chloe, and Laura filming. I was looking for Mel when I bumped into someone and fell on the top of them. I looked down to see the one and only Loren Tate. "Hey Eddie! I heard you were joining our cast." She said after we got up off the floor. "Yeah I am. Not to be rude, but do you know where Melissa is." She looked at me and giggled. "Eduardo, I am right here!" She said as I turned around.

"I see you met and almost crushed my best friend Loren," she said as her and Loren laughed. She handed me my script and told Loren bye. She walked me to my dressing room. "Eddie, welcome to my show. I know this is your first day, but I expect great things from you. I want you here at 6 o'clock so you can go through you lines and everything.

"Melissa, Chloe rewrote her whole part and Dave is threatening to write her character off the show. They need you on stage 6." "Jesus, I am going. Oh and Eddie never ever rewrite anything, ever." She said walking out of the room. "Hey man sit," I said point at the empty seat what Mel vacated. "Sure, my name is James Fisher. I play Zack Loren boyfriend." He said. "I play Austin, I am your half- brother, and Loren's character is in love with me."

He looked at me and smiled. "You want to come with me to the break room," he asked getting up. "Sure," I said. We went the break room and he directed me to a table. Everyone Jake told me about was there was Chloe and I am grateful for that. I really hope I don't have to talk to her much something just doesn't feel right about here. "Hey guys, this is Eddie he is playing Austin," he said as we both sat down. I talked with everyone at the table then suddenly...

**A/N: So here is chapter one. I am enjoying this story so far. I will try and post daily but, I really can promise anything. R&R.**

**Until next time. **

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Stay Beautiful**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Twitter: Funny! :)**

**~Instagram: neanealuvsu **


	3. Unexpected Breakup! :(

**Last Time**

He looked at me and smiled. "You want to come with me to the break room," he asked getting up. "Sure," I said. We went the break room and he directed me to a table. Everyone Jake told me about was there was Chloe and I am grateful for that. I really hope I don't have to talk to her much something just doesn't feel right about here. "Hey guys, this is Eddie he is playing Austin," he said as we both sat down. I talked with everyone at the table then suddenly...

**Chapter 2**

**Loren's P.O.V**

We were all talking and getting along with Chloe walks in with Cameron and they are talking and laughing. At first, I really didn't care because he talks to all of my co-workers, but what caught me off guard is when he leaned down and kiss her, in the front of me. What is going on? I sat there as all eyes went on me.

I can't take this I got up and furiously walked over to Cameron. "So after a year of wasting my time with you this is how you treat me?" I yelled. "Lo, I ca-" I cut him off. "I really don't want to hear your sorry excuses. We are OVER!" After that I walked, wait no ran to my dressing room and paged Melissa.

She rushed in and I told her what happened. She got really mad when he walked into my room. "You stupid bastard. Why the hell would you chest on someone as sweet and pretty as Loren?" I looked up because that was not Mel's voice I was hearing. Eddie? "Stay out of this rockstar. This is between me and my girlfriend!" He yelled at Eddie. "Don't you listen? She told you that it was over. You cheated on her with a hoe like Chloe. If I was you I would just kill myself." Cameron looked at Eddie in disbelief. "What makes you say that?" He asked Eddie.

"Because, damn look at her. She is pretty, smart, talented, and this list could go on and on. You could have still had her, but no, you went and sneaked around with someone like Chloe who is mean, vindictive, and untalented-" Chloe walked in and cut him off. More drama that is exactly what I need. "What do you mean I am untalented?" Chloe asked as if she was confused. "What do you mean you can barley act, and if you read the script you would see that you character is getting cut next episode!" Eddie said clearly mad. "Is this true Mel?" she asked.

Mel was still hugging me on the couch and I felt her tense up. "First of all only everyone else except you and Cameron can call me Mel and her," she said pointing to me, "Lo. Secondly, yes it is true. No one likes you or your character. Why can every come and get there scene done and you have to stay for 2 hour on three lines? After we film your last scene you are not allowed back on the set." She said seriously.

I am now tired of this arguing. I pulled away from Mel, got up and walked over to the door. I pushed Chloe out and she went in a stance like she wanted to fight me. "I really don't think that you want to do that. Loren is a black belt in every fighting style known to man." All of them looked at me like I had two heads, except Mel and Eddie. They were smiling.

"Everyone leave except Mel and Eddie!" I say as I walked in my dressing and sat back down. Eddie was walking in and Cameron stopped him. "You think you can come here and steal my girl?" he said mad. "Man I am can't steal something you don't have," Mel laughed as Eddie pushed him out, then closed and locked the door.

He sat on the side of Mel and I. This is the first time I am getting a good look at him and he is cute, but I still need to figure out if he meant what he said. Wait! Hold the phones I have an idea for a song. I got up from between them and walked over to my desk where I have my guitar and keyboard.

I put my pen on the paper and the ideas stared to flow. It started to strum my guitar and lost myself in the music.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters__  
__And make fun of our exes, uh uh uh uh__  
__It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight__  
__To fall in love with strangers uh uh uh uh__  
__Yeaaaah__  
__We're__happy__free confused and lonely at the same time__  
__It's miserable and magical oh yeah__  
__Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time uh uh__  
_  
_I don't know about you but im feeling 22__  
__Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you__  
__You don't know about me but I bet you want to__  
__Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22__  
_  
_It seems like one of those nights__  
__This place is too crowded too many cool kids__  
__It seems like one of those nights__  
__We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming instead of sleeping__  
__Yeaaaah__  
__We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way__  
__It's miserable and magical oh yeah__  
__Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time uh uh__  
_  
_I don't know about you but im feeling 22__  
__Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you__  
__You don't know about me but I bet you want to__  
__Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22__  
_  
_I don't know about you, 22, 22__  
_  
_It feels like one of those nights__  
__We ditch the whole scene__  
__It feels like one of those nights__  
__We won't be sleeping__  
__It feels like one of those nights__  
__You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you__  
_  
_I don't know about you but im feeling 22__  
__Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you__  
__You don't know about me but I bet you want to__  
__Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22__  
_  
_Dancing like 22, yeah, 22, yeah yeah__  
_  
_It feels like one of those nights__  
__We ditch the whole scene__  
__It feels like one of those nights__  
__We won't be sleeping__  
__It feels like one of those nights__  
__You look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you_

I put down my pen and looked up. I saw Mel and Eddie looking at me like I just jumped a train. "Lo that song was awesome." Mel said looking at me smiling. "I second that." Eddie said excitedly. "Mel can I talk to Eddie alone please?" I asked. She looked at me then at Eddie and smiled. "Okay you guys have lines to go over." I watched Mel leave the room and I sat next to Eddie.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I can't believe she asked her best friend to leave the room to talk to me. Should I be scared? She is an awesome fighter. That is probably why she never has a body guard. When she sat next to me her hand brushed across mine and I felt an electric touch. I think it was just static electricity.

"Did you mean what you said to Cameron?" She asked. Man straight forward. I like that about a girl. Eddie stop it she just got out of a relationship. "Yeah. I meant every word of it." I say looking her in the eyes. "Thank you for everything back there. I don't what I would have done without you or Mel." She said starting to tear up.

She started to cry and I pulled her closer to me as she sat there and cried. Mel walked back in the room. Like she knew something was going on and smiled when she saw me. Loren sat there cry for like half an hour before she fell asleep. "Due to an unfortunate incident, rehearsals and shots are cancelled but will resume tomorrow. I also want Chloe Carter to report to my office immediately.

About 15 minutes later Mel walked in to check on Loren and saw her sleeping on my chest. "You better take care of my girl." She said glaring at me. "What do you mean?" I asked curious. "I mean that she trusts you, which rarely happens. This means I don't want to receive a text, phone call, or visit from Loren saying that you hurt her in anyway. Because I and her mother that I am sure you will me soon, will hunt you down and kill you." She said as she drank some of her water.

"I won't hurt her. She is just so cut, and she has this innocence that draws me to her. I feel like I can tell her anything. I like her, but she just got out of a relationship I want her to heal before she jumps into anything else." I said as Mel looked at me. "Eddie, Loren is like a sister to me and if you like her that much that you are willing to wait until she heals. I grant my permission, but you still have to get the mamma Tate seal of approval." She said smiling.

**Narrator**

Little that Eddie knows is that Loren woke up 5 minutes ago and heard his whole conversation with Mel. She was happy that he was willing to wait and she had on more trick up her sleeve. She was going to invite Eddie, Mel, and Adam over to her house for dinner. Just to see if her mother approves. When Mel leaves the room Loren goes back to sleep and Eddie checks his twitter. *Click* goes a camera as Eddie fell asleep.

Paparazzi snuck in and took a picture of them sleeping. He gave it to the press and within 10 minutes the picture was all over the internet with a caption **'Is there a ROMANCE brewing'**.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

Loren and I both woke up at the same time because our phones were ringing. What made me laugh that Loren's ringtone was something in the air. I looked at my caller i.d and saw it was Jake so I picked it up immediately. "Hey man where are you?" Jake asked. "I am at the set. What's up?" I asked Jake. "I was about to ask you that same thing." Jake said laughing. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "What is going on between you and Loren?" He asked. "Nothing," yet I thought. "She broke up with her boyfriend today. Mel and I were comforting her. Mel had a meeting cancelled everything. Loren was crying and 30 minutes later she fell asleep on my chest."

"Well you should check you twitter there is a picture of you guys going around." Jake said hanging up. "What the f*ck?" me and Loren said at the same time. She looked at me and from the looks of it I don't think she saw the same picture as me. She dropped her phone on the floor and started crying.

I picked her phone up and saw a picture of Cameron and Chloe kissing. Outside and this looks like it was taken before Loren found out. I hugged Loren again as she cried. "I need to find out how long!" Loren said looking at me. "How long what?" I asked. "How long _he_ was cheating on me with _her_." Loren said as spat out 'her' and 'he' with so much venom.

I gave her the phone and she sent him a text. _How long were you cheating on me? Please don't lie you will make it worse. _She put her phone on her lap and buried her face in her hands. Two minutes later her phone beeped. _10 months... I am so sorry Loren. :(. _Loren looked at me and got mad. "Eddie 10 months? He was cheating on my 85% of our relationship, but that's okay. Karma is a b*tch."

The only thing I could have done was smile. She is taking this so well and bad at the same time. "Eddie?" she said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah." I said looking at her. "Do you want to come over to my house to have Sunday dinner with me, my mom, Adam, and Mel?" she asked. "Sure, but who is Adam." I asked. "Ooh he is Mel's boyfriend," she said. She looked down at her watch and looked at me sorry. "It's 4:30 I have to go and help my mom with dinner, but I will text you the address and come around 6:30ish" she said getting up.

I ran to my dressing room and collected my stuff and walked back to her and she was still packing up. When she was finished, I walked her to her car. "Loren I didn't get your number," I said as she was about to hop in her car. "Ooh yea I forgot. Pass me your phone?" she said. We swapped phones, I gave her my number and she gave me hers.

I waved goodbye and hopped in my car, happy as ever. I have Loren Tate number, every man's dream. I drove home hope in the shower and change into black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt, with my black Rolex, black and white Vlados, and to complete the look a black chain the music notes. My mom gave it to me on my 19th birthday.

**A/N: I know this chapter is late. I am a slacker. I am very sorry. I hope you guy forgive me. R&R. **

**Until next time:**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Stay beautiful**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Twitter: Funny! :) Or (at sign) nea_cooper242**

**~Instagram: neanealuvsu**


	4. Dinner At The Tates :)

_**A/N: Hey guys I know you wasn't expecting a chapter so early but hey. I want you guys to know that I read all of your reviews, and I want to tell all of you thanks. One review actually caught my eye though. It was from a guest who said: 'Don't you think that Loren needs to have her own pent house in this story. I mean she is rich and famous too. I think she should have her own house, but the Sunday dinner is at her mom's house and Loren should have a cool car too.'**_

_**I my mind I just want to think that this person misunderstood my story line. Loren lives on her own, but every Sunday she goes by her mom's house for dinner. Living the family life was her main focused sometimes. I really appreciate your concern, but next time; please make sure you fully understand the plot. **_

**Last Time**

I ran to my dressing room and collected my stuff and walked back to her and she was still packing up. When she was finished, I walked her to her car. "Loren I didn't get your number," I said as she was about to hop in her car. "Ooh yea I forgot. Pass me your phone?" she said. We swapped phones, I gave her my number and she gave me hers.

I waved goodbye and hopped in my car, happy as ever. I have Loren Tate number, every man's dream. I drove home hope in the shower and change into black skinny jeans, a white button down shirt, with my black Rolex, black and white Vlados, and to complete the look a black chain the music notes. My mom gave it to me on my 19th birthday.

**Chapter 3**

**Loren's P.O.V**

After I left the set I raced over to my mom's house in Tarzana. When I arrived at my mom's house I did my inspecting to make sure there were no paparazzi. I got out the car and a bunch of flashes came from the bushes. I quickly walked into my mother's house.

"Mom!" I called out when I closed the door. "In the kitchen." She yelled back. I walked in the kitchen to smell the mouth watering aroma of a variety of pastas. She always overcooks and sends me home with food for the week. "Hey mom." I said as she turned around and hugged me. "I am so sorry about Cameron." My mom said sincerely. "That's okay. I really don't want to talk about him." I told my mom when she turned back to the stove.

"Okay honey."My mom said. "Mom I invited a few people over for dinner. Is that okay?" I asked hoping she would say yea. "Sure. Let me guess. Mel, Adam, and Laura." She said taking a cake out the oven. "You would think, but no Laura isn't coming. Someone else is." I told my mom.

"Oh is it that cute boy who chest you were sleeping on," my mom said. How did she know about that? I know me didn't tell her. "Yes it is and his name is Eddie Duran, but how do you know about that?" I asked my mom. "I saw the picture." "Picture. What picture?" I asked clearly confused. "Check your twitter." Was all she said before she went back to cooking.

I walked into my old room and got my laptop. I logged on to my twitter and had 7,000 interactions. I clicked it and saw the picture, but the comments struck me.

_Damn, they make a cute couple. _

_What happen to Cameron? _

_Is this our next celebrity couple? _

_Loren Tate will bring Eddie Duran right back to the top. _

_Eddie is so sexy when he is sleeping. _

_Eddie is so lucky, I would pay to be in the same room as Loren and he gets her to sleep on him... LUCKY!_

I smiled at most of them. I was reading the rest of the when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Eddie. **(A/N: Eddie text message will be in **_Italics __**and Loren's will be in Bold Italics**_**.)**

_Hey Loren!_

_**Hey Ed! What's up!?**_

_Eh... Chilling, but where does your mom live?_

_**She lives N234 Crescent Street, Tarzana. (IDK if this is a real address. :)..)**_

_Okay. I will be there at 6:30._

_**See you then.**_

I walked back into the kitchen and help my mom finish dinner. I looked down at my watch to see that it is 5:45. I ran out my mom's house and went home to grab some clothes. I sent Mel a text telling her to come and bring Adam for 6:30. I got a white crop top that say _'Ready or Not' _in black letters, black tank top. White skinny jeans, black and white converse, and a necklace with music note my mom gave me for my 19th birthday.

I packed a bag and went back to my mom's. When I got there it was 6:00 so I went straight in the shower. I heard a knock. I came out of the shower and put on my clothes. I curled my hair lightly to give it a bouncy look and put on my shoes.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I arrived at the house and it was beautiful. I knocked on the door and an older version of Loren opened the door. "Oh. Hi you must be Ms. Tate." I said. "Call me Nora. Ms. Tate is my mother," she said all bubbly like. "Loren is getting ready, she will be out in a few," she said as she looked behind me, "Come inside before the pap's kill you. They're coming." I walked inside and she closed the door and locked it.

I heard a next knock and then a wiggle of a key. Melissa walked inside. She has her own key? Yeah. I forgot her and Loren are best friends. "Hey rockstar!" Mel said when she saw me sitting on the couch, "This is Adam my boyfriend!" "Hey Mel, Adam, what's up?" I asked. "The sky!" she said. The sky? Never heard that one before. "Where is Lo?"Mel asked.

"She is in her old room getting ready," I told her. Mel walked in her room and gasped. Then she said something and the laughed. "Hey Adam, what's going on?" I asked, because he was sitting on the couch. "Nothing man just talking life in," he says in a casual voice. I think I can be friends with this guy.

Just as I was about to talk Loren and Mel walked in. She looked at me and looked back at Mel. "I told you!" she said smiling. "Eddie have you been stalking me?" she asked. "No I think you were stalking me," I told. "Alright guys dinner time," her mom said from in the kitchen.

We went in the kitchen and I saw so much food. I wish my mom was still alive she always cooked this much food. We all sat down and Nora was telling us a bunch of embarrassing stories about Loren. "Okay this is the funniest one of them all," her mom said laughing. "Mom you wouldn't," Loren said blushing. "Yes I would," she said smiling, "Loren what are you eating now?" I looked at Loren and she looked like she was debating something.

"Lasan-g- Ahh I can't say it," at this point everyone was laughing. "Ever since she was little lasanga was her favourite food, but she can't pronounce it," her mom said looking at her. I think that it is cute, but I can't say it. After we finish dinner Loren helps her mom put the dishes in the dish washer and I hear them sating something. Then her mom called out my name.

I walked in the kitchen and I saw Loren and she was redder than a tomato. "Yes ma'am?" I say talking into the kitchen. "Can you please help Lo? I have work in the morning." She said smiling at Loren. "Yeah sure anything for mamma Tate." I said as she hugged me. "Alright. Good night Lo love you," she said walking out of the kitchen. "Love you too," Loren called behind her.

Loren and I were putting away the dishes when we heard a scream then laughter. We walked out to see Mel over Adam's shoulder. "Good night guys see y'all tomorrow" they said walking out the door. We finished the dishes and were leaving her moms house. She took her key out and locked the door. "Loren?" I said looking in her direction. "Yeah?" "Do you have any extra time? I want to take you somewhere." I said hoping she would say yeah.

"Okay, but I have to be back for my car at a certain time. I don't want the neighbour's kids camping outside by my car again," she said and the two of us laughed. Loren hopped in my car and I drove up to my spot. "Eddie are you sure you don't stalk me?" she said.

"I don't stalk you... _anymore._" I said whispering the last part, "Why?" I said as she was looking at me smiling. "This is my spot." "Nope this is mine," I said. We walked up the hill hand in hand and I felt that spark again. I wonder if she feels is. We sat by a tree and she told me how she found this spot, her whole life story, and how hard it is for her to trust men. Bastards like her father give good men a bad name.

I told her about me. I never broke down in the front of anyone before, but with Loren it is okay. She won't judge me. I looked at my watch and it was already 12. It is hard to believe I just met this girl today and I am already falling for her. "Loren, let's go it is after 12." "Okay let's go, you are going to meet the neighbours kids." She told me when I opened the door for her. I raced to my side of the car and hopped in. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Oh, you will see" she said smiling.

We got to her moms house and saw a bunch of kids sitting on the floor by her car. We both hopped out of my car and they got up and started squealing. "OMG! Loren Tate and Eddie Duran in the flesh. You guys make a cute couple." I winked at the little girl and she went crazy.

Loren mom came out side and started smiling. "Hey Ed, you should come on her birthday." I laughed and we signed a bunch of auto graphs and took pictures. Paparazzi started to come and when me and Loren were about to leave this little girl came up to both of us crying. "What happened sweetie?" Loren bent down at asked. She pointed to her knee and we saw a cut. "I fe-ll and g-ot a booboo" she said barley getting the words out. "What is your name?" I asked. "Emile" she said giggling when Loren picked her up.

Loren and I walked the little girl home and knocked on the door. A girl came and opened the door and she looked star-strucked. "You are Loren Tate and you Eddie Duran," me and Loren nodded our head and she went fan girl on us. She finally calmed down after she took pictures of us. "Hey you have my sister," she said looking at the girl in Loren's arms.

"Yeah, a bunch of kids were by my car when I came back and she fell and scraped her knee," Loren told her. "Okay. Thank you. You guys are so nice." She told us taking her sis from Loren, "Ms. Tate you know I am going to your next concert, and I have a backstage pass," she said smiling. "You should bring the young one," she said looking back at Emile who was now sleeping.

"We have to go now, but we will definitely see you at Loren's next concert," I told her. "Bye and by the way my name is Emma," she said. "Bye Emma," we said in unison walking away. We got back to Loren's car and all the kids were gone. I walked Loren to her car and opened the door for her. "Bye Eddie, I had fun tonight and thank you for today." "Bye Loren," I said hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She turned her head so I wouldn't she her blush but I did. I walked over to my car and pulled off after Loren. I can't believe I have such a strong effect on her. I followed her until she reached her penthouse and I went to mine. I can't believe she lives across the street from me and I never saw her. I need to go outside more.

I went to bed that night and the only person was on my mind was Loren.

**A/N: Whelp this is the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Until next time:**

**~Stay beautiful**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Twitter: Funny! :) Or (at sign ) nea_cooper242**

**~Instagram: neanealuvsu **


	5. Truths, Stalkers, and Exes!

**A/N: Hey guys, so at the time I am really inspired. I have a next chapter for you. I hope I just get extra love for this one. Joking, but hey, it pays to try.****  
**  
**Last Time****  
**  
She turned her head so I wouldn't she her blush but I did. I walked over to my car and pulled off after Loren. I can't believe I have such a strong effect on her. I followed her until she reached her penthouse and I went to mine. I can't believe she lives across the street from me and I never saw her. I need to go outside more.

I went to bed that night and the only person was on my mind was Loren.

**Chapter 4****  
**  
**Loren's P.O.V****  
**  
I can't believe that Eddie lives across the street. I was living here for a while and I am just noticing this.

I went inside and changed my clothes. I went to bed that night and the only person who was on my mind is Eddie.

**Next Morning****  
**  
I woke up with a start. I am finally free from Cameron, that jackass. I got up out of bed and took a shower. I came out and found the perfect outfit. I put on a baby blue tank top, matching shorts, and baby blue converse. I got my chain what I wore last night and put that on with some bangles.

I decided to send Eddie a text before I walked over there.

_**Hey Ed. You home?**__**  
**__Yeah. Getting ready to go to the set.__  
__**Do you want to come with me?**__**  
**__Yeah, I want to drive though.__  
_**Text me when you are ready.****  
**  
I decided to get some breakfast so I made some pancakes. 5 minutes later Eddie text me.

_Lo I am ready.__  
__**Well come up by my house I am eating breakfast.**__**  
**__Okay, but what about your door man?__  
__**I will call and leave your name.**__**  
**__Okay see you in a few.__  
_  
I call down to my door man James and told him to put Eddie Duran on the approved list and take Cameron and Chloe off. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door and I told them to come in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when the person walked in. "Please let me explain?" The person begged. "No, how the hell did you get up here" I asked. "I took the back, please let me explain?" They asked again. "No Cameron get out!" I screamed.

**Eddie's P.O.V****  
**  
I got out of the elevator heading to Loren's apartment when I hear Loren screaming at Cameron to get out. Then I heard real screaming. I ran into the apartment and saw Cameron on the top of Loren holding down her hands and legs trying to kiss her. "Let her go!" I shouted as I walked further in the room.

"What if I don't rockstar what are you going to do about it?" Cameron said. I pulled him off of her and threw him inside. I ran over to Loren and saw that she was crying. "Don't cry it okay he's gone" I say trying to stop her from crying.

"I am scared, Eddie," she said "I never saw this side of him before." She said. "But you know every fighting style known to man." I said reassuring her of her fighting skills. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that," she said.

"If you need me I am always a phone call away," I said. She smiled as I lifted her up off the floor. "Do you want some breakfast?" She asked when I rested her on the couch. "Yeah. What do you have?" "Pancakes," she said.

"I am always down for pancakes," I told as I dug in. "Dayum, you can cook, and you look beautiful by the way," when I said that she turned her head, but I already saw her blush. She is so shy. I like this side of her. "Thanks," she said.

We finished eating and went to my car. We talked about any and everything on our way to the set. When we got there we were pulled in two different directions for hair and makeup.

I was in my dressing room going over my lines when hurricane Chloe rolled in. "What do you want?" I asked when she sat down. "That picture of you and Loren are everywhere. I thought we had something." Did she just say that? This girl is crazy as fvck. "We were and will never be anything. I like Loren not you. So you need to leave." I told her.

She got up and stomped out like a little kid. I went back to my lines and I realized that I am going to kiss Loren in the scene. SCORE! I now have my line perfect when Loren and I were both called to the rehearsal room. "Hey guys!" Mel said all bubbly like. "Hey!" We said in unison. "You have got to stop that" we said together again. "Me, it's you" we said again.

At this point Mel was in a fit of laughter. "Okay guys enough of this. Let's get this rehearsal over with" Mel said still laughing.  
**Renee**- I think that I have feeling for you.  
**Austin**- Renee you are dating my half brother. You cannot have feelings for me.  
**Renee**- But I do have feelings for you. Plus I know for a fact that you do to.  
**Austin**- I can't do this. I can't betray him.  
**Renee**- What if I broke up with him that will not be betrayal.  
**Austin**-I can live with that.  
Austin and Renee lean in and share a sweet kiss.

As soon as my lips connect with Loren's sparks flew. I pulled away from her and I knew she felt it to. "That was awesome," Melissa exclaimed, "Eddie you learned your lines fast." "I try" I said as she smiled. "Go get ready, we are filming in 30 minutes" she said as she left the room.

I looked over at Loren and she looked like she was thinking hard. I want to ask her, maybe later. "Bye, Loren I will see you later," she looked at me and smiled. I really what to know what she is thinking about. "Bye Eddie," she said super weak.

**30 Minutes Later****  
**  
Loren and I were just there talking when Melissa and the camera man finally showed up. We did the scene and I kissed her I felt the sparks again. The camera man shouted cut. Loren walked out of the room but turned around and blew a kiss at me.

"Duran what was that?" Mel said walking up to me. I was about to answer when I heard say "Chloe leave me the hell alone!" Me and Mel exchanged a looked and ran to the hallway. "Why so you can steal Eddie away from me" Chloe said.

Melissa looked like she was ready to kill me. "Chloe what did I tell you earlier. I do not like you and never will. I know that Chloe is not your real name and I know that you are not from New York" Chloe looked like she was about to kill me, while Loren and Mel looked confused.

"Her real name is Cynthia Kowalski and she is from Fresno." "How do you know that?" Mel and Loren asked in unison. "Before Chloe came on this show she stalked me so my dad" I started to choke up so Loren and Mel came and hugged me as I continued, "he did a back round search and found all this information on her."

They push pass Chloe and walked me to my dressing room. Loren closed and locked the door. I couldn't stop it as soon as Loren sat on the side of me I started to cry. Mel and Lo comforted me until I stopped crying.

I saw the concern in their eyes but, I saw a little more in Loren's eyes. It looked like she had feelings for me. God I hope so. Mel left because she had to do another film but, me and Loren were finish for the day.

We went back to my penthouse but, found some really unexpected guest.

**A/N: Sorry if it is short but I promised my little brother that's I will have a water balloon** **fight with him. (I am only 13). I will try to update tomorrow.****  
**Until Next Time.  
~Leddie Forever  
~Stay Beautiful  
~Nealuvsu  
~Twitter: (at sign ) nea_cooper242  
~Instagram: neanealuvsu


	6. New Relationships and Anniversary's :)

**A/N: Hey guys. I am back. How about a next chapter****?**** Yeah. Okay you got one coming your way. :)**

**Last Time**

I saw the concern in their eyes but, I saw a little more in Loren's eyes. It looked like she had feelings for me. God I hope so. Mel left because she had to do another film but, me and Loren were finish for the day.

We went back to my penthouse but, found some really unexpected guest.

**Chapter 5**

**Loren's P.O.V**

We got to Eddie's penthouse, and sitting naked on his couch was none other than Chloe Carter. When she saw me she grabbed a blanket and put it over herself. "Eddie, why did you bring the Valley girl with you?" Chloe said. If it wasn't for Eddie and Melissa I am sure I would have killed her a very long time ago.

"First of all her name is Loren no Valley girl, secondly this is my house and I can have whoever I want here, and lastly why the hell are you in here NAKED?" Eddie exclaimed clearly upset. "Because, I am trying to get you back," she whined.

"What the hell? You never had me. Just because you stalked me for a year and a half doesn't mean I have feelings for you Cynthia," she cringed at her 'name' and I laughed. How pathetic can one person be, a year and a half? "Chloe why do you understand that he DOES NOT WANT YOU?" I said making sure she got it through her thick skull.

I am still mad at this little hoe for doing what she did to me, but hey, karma is a b*tch. "He doesn't want me because HE WANTS YOU!" she said. I already knew this, but I acted surprised for her amusement.

"Alright Chloe, put on your clothes and gets out," Eddie said very calm. Chloe put on her clothes, and left. But not before she tried to kiss Eddie. When she left I spotted a beautiful piano in the corner of his apartment. "Eddie this is beautiful," I told him.

I sat in the bench and she sat on the side of me and bumped my but a little bit. "Yeah this is the first this I bought when I started making my own money," he said glowing at the memory. We started playing around and played a few of our old songs.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I was playing 'Something in the Air' when Loren called my name. "Yeah," I said. When I looked up I saw a bunch of confusion over her face. "Was Chloe telling the truth?" she asked. "About what?" I hope she doesn't think that me and Chloe was ever a thing. "When she said that she couldn't get you because of me?" she said finally looking me in the eyes.

Her hazel orbs are so pretty. God, she is so perfect. I just hope that one day I can call her mine. I led her over to the couch and sat her down. "Yes it is true, but I know that you just got out of a relationship. So I will wait for you," I told her truthfully.

She looked at me and smiled. Her phoned vibrated and she looked like she got a text message. She laughed and started to blush a bit. I hope that this isn't a next guy. She showed me the phone and I kind of blushed to.

It was Mel. She said 'I saw that kiss you blew Eddie. I want the details now Ms. Tate.' I saw here texted back and I want to know what she wrote. "I want to see," she looked at me, smiled, then sat in the couch for one person. Then she sent a text back.

**Mel's P.O.V**

I really hope Loren and Eddie get together they are so cute. I wanted to see what was going on so I decided to send Lo a text.

_**I saw that kiss you blew Eddie. I want details NOW Ms. Tate.**_

_Well, when we left we went to Eddie's penthouse and Chloe was on the couch naked._

_**See why she is never allowed back on set after tomorrow. One more day Lo. Then she is gone.**_

_Yes! She told me that Eddie had feelings for me, and when I asked him if it was true he said yea. Then he told me that he will wait until I am ready._

_**Thank God! So when are you going to be ready?**_

_Right now._

_**Wait. Let me come over. I am bringing my camera. **_

_You have five minutes. See you soon._

After that I slid on my shoes and walked out of the door with my camera. I had to avoid paparazzi because they always ask one question. 'What is happening next in It All Comes with a Change' and if they don't ask that they ask something really personal.

When I got to Eddie's building Jeffery the door man let me right up. Eddie and Loren where on the piano and their voices were harmonizing perfectly. I think I am going to have them both sing in an episode.

_**I am outside.**_

_Okay come in I will distract Eddie._

**Loren's P.O.V**

I walked with Eddie to the kitchen when Mel came in and hid. I looked around the kitchen and I saw the whip cream on the counter. I grabbed it and put it on Eddie's nose and ran over the couch. "I will get you Loren Tate," I saw Eddie walked in the living room with the whip cream in his hand. I backed up to the wall and he put whip cream all over my mouth.

He put his arm around me waist and my eyes locked with his. He started to lean in and so did I. When our lips finally touched I felt a shock, and he was a pretty good kisser. We were practically making out, when Mel cleared her throat.

Eddie was on the top of me and I pulled him on me so she wouldn't see me blush. "Hey Mel," he said climbing off of me. "Hey rockstar well I have to go. I will talk to you later Lo." Mel left and when she closed the door we heard her yell "YES!"

"Now where were we" Eddie said climbing back on the top of me. "I think right here," I said as I started to kiss him. We got interrupted again by the door opening. "Hey Ed- I see that you are busy here," a tallish dark skinned man said.

Eddie got off of my and he saw me good. "Oh My God, you are Loren Tate. I love your music can I get your autograph for my wife, today is our 5 year anniversary," I looked at Eddie and he was laughing. "Sure, but you know I can do something way better," I told him.

"What may that be?" He asked all giddy. "I can go over to your house, surprise, and maybe sing her a little song," at this point Jake and Eddie were smiling. "You would really do that for me?" he looked surprised and I had to smile. "Of course, if you love your wife that much to go fan girl on me. It would be my pleasure," Jake ran to me, hugged me, and then spins me around.

"Hey man hands off she is my girl," Eddie said in a jokingly manner. Jake put me down and smiled. "Let's go she should be home now," we went down stairs and saw a bunch of paparazzi around me and Eddie's building.

Jake got in his car and we got in the escalade so Eddie didn't have to drive. We arrived at one of the cutest home on the strip and got out. Eddie and I walked to the door hand in hand. I knocked on the door and I saw this pretty lady come out.

See opened the door looked at, looked away, and then looked at me again. "You're... you're... you're... you're Loren Tate," she said smiling widely. "In the flesh," she looked like she was about to faint and when she did I caught her. "Jake, Eddie help me she fainted," Jake and Eddie lifted her up and laid her on the couch.

She woke up five minutes later, but I was outside with Eddie. I heard her speaking through the door. "Jake I had the weirdest dream that Loren Tate was at the door," I took this as my cue and walked in. I tiptoe over to the couch and touched her shoulder. She looked up and screamed.

"Hi I am Traci Madsen," I know she was trying not to scream by the look on her face. "Hi I am Lo-" "I know who you are. You are one of my favourite singers and you play one of the leading roles on my favourite t.v show," I am impressed. "I have a surprise for you. Jake told me that today was your 5 year anniversary, so I am singing a song for you two," Traci looked so happy.

"Jake you are the best! I love you so much," she said as she kissed him. This quickly led to a make-out session. I walked over to Eddie who was standing in the corner and leaned on him. "You are awesome," he said smiling. "How so?" I said smiling. "You just made Traci the happiest woman alive," he said.

"Second happiest woman alive," I said correcting him. He slid his arm around my waist. "How so?" he said mocking me. "You made me the happiest woman alive," I told him. He leaned in to kiss me and stopped and I tiptoed to his level to meet his waiting lips.

We started off slow as Eddie licked my bottom lip for entrance. I parted my lip as the kiss started to get heated. "Ahem," we slowly pulled apart and say Traci on Jake lap and they were looked at us smiling. I buried my head in the crook of Eddie's neck so they couldn't see me blush.

"Awww, you guys are so cute together," Traci said. I felt my face heat up a little more, but I pulled away from his embrace. I can't believe how fast I am falling for him.

"Jake do you have a guitar or keyboard," I asked to I could play them a song. "Come to the recording room," we all walked over to a room with a bunch of recording stuff. I went over to the key board until I found the perfect song.

"Eddie would you sing this with me please it is a duet," I asked looking at him. "Anything for my beautiful girlfriend," he walked over to the key board and I got up. He sat down and I sat between his legs. "We are singing me and you against the world," I whispered to him.

_Put your heart in it.__  
__You can go the distance.__  
__Me and You Against The World.__  
__Sky is the limit.__  
__Push to the finish.__  
__Me and You against the World.__  
__We did it for love.__  
__We tried and we won.__  
__We'll never give up.__  
__It's Me And You Against The World.___

_**Loren**_

_What I know right now is I came so far, __  
__to my heart you got a key.__  
__I was lost then you found me.__  
__Through all the glamour.__  
__That's the lights and the cameras.__  
__Honestly, all you saw was me.__  
__You didn't care what they said.__  
__You stood by me instead.__  
__Together, we're a stronger team, oh.___

_Put your heart in it.__  
__You can go the distance.__  
__Me and You against the World.__  
__Sky is the limit.__  
__Push to the finish.__  
__Me and You against the World.__  
__We did it for love.__  
__We tried and we won.__  
__We'll never give up.__  
__It's Me And You Against The World.___

_I know in my dreams, they say I'm crazy.__  
__No matter what, when you're around__  
__It feels like we both are certain__  
__It's the real thing, __  
__Nothing beats the feeling.__  
__Only our hearts can know.__  
__Who cares what they say?__  
__They can't get in our way.__  
__Two dreamers just dreaming o-o-on.___

_Put your heart in it.__  
__You can go the distance.__  
__Me and You against the World.__  
__Sky is the limit.__  
__Push to the finish.__  
__Me and You against the World.__  
__We did it for love.__  
__We tried and we won.__  
__We'll never give up.__  
__It's Me And You Against The World.___

_We fight together.__  
__We're down forever.__  
__Me and You against the World.__  
__We stick together and it gets better.__  
__Me and You against the World.___

_Put your heart in it.__  
__You can go the distance.__  
__Me and You against the World.__  
__Sky is the limit.__  
__Push to the finish.__  
__Me and You against the World.__  
__We did it for love.__  
__We tried and we won.__  
__We'll never give up.__  
__It's Me And You Against The World.___

_Put your heart in it.__  
__You can go the distance.__  
__Me and You against the World.__  
__Sky is the limit.__  
__Push to the finish.__  
__Me and You against the World.__  
__We did it for love.__  
__We tried and we won.__  
__We'll never give up.__  
__It's Me and You against the World._

We finished the song with Jake and Traci clapping. Then all of a sudden there were gun shots fired. "Owww."

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it is short, but I am so sleepy. I will try to make my next chapter longer for you guys.**

**Until Next Time.**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Stay Beautiful**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Twitter: (at sign ) nea_cooper242 **

**~Instagram and Kik: neanealuvsu **


	7. At the hospital :(

**A/N: Guys I am so sorry this is late but the weather where I am is bi-polar and the electricity keeps going off. Please forgive me. :)**

**Also Lacey Lou is having problems with her internet and the FF Challenge of the week is **_**Start acting Like a Lady.**_** Pass the message on. **

**I want to send a shout to: everyone who reviewed this story. I truly love all of you guys and I hope you all will stick with the story.**

**Last Time**

We finished the song with Jake and Traci clapping. Then all of a sudden there were gun shots fired. "Owww."

**Chapter 6**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

**~Flashback~**

We were in arrived at Jake's house and we walked to the door hand in hand. Loren knocked and the door opened. I saw Traci look at her, look, away then looked back again. "You're... you're... you're... you're Loren Tate," she said smiling widely. "In the flesh," I heard Loren say.

I walked over to where Jake was standing. Interrogation time. "So you and Loren?" he said barely containing his smile. "Yeah man, I really like her," I told him. Jake looked genuinely happy. "Just don't hurt her man she just got out of a relationship. She is fragile. Hurt her and I will kill you," I looked at Jake and he was serious.

"Man, I am not going to hurt her intentionally, and I am going to do anything I can to keep her safe," "Good for you, I don't feel like killing the rockstar right now," Jake said smiling.

"Jake, Eddie help me she fainted," We ran over to where Loren was and she was hold Traci in her arms. Loren she looks so much like my mom. I am falling for her hard and fast. After we put Traci on the couch Lo and I went outside.

"So, Jake knows about us," I told her nervously. "That's okay he is your manager he would have found out anyway," I wanted to kiss her so bad, but we were outside. We heard Traci talking and Loren walked in and taped her shoulder.

She screamed when she saw Loren. "Hi I am Traci Madsen!" I know she was trying not to scream again. "Hi I am Lo-" "I know who you are you are one of my favourite singers and you play one of the leading roles in my favourite t.v. shows.

I saw them talk for two more minutes and Traci started to kiss Jake. Loren walked over to me and her chain caught my eye. I wonder where she got it. I will ask her later. She leaned on my chest. "You are awesome," I told her smiling. "How so?" "You just made Traci the happiest woman alive," I told her.

"Second happiest woman alive," I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her my famous Eddie Duran smile. "How so?" I said mocking her. "You made me the happiest woman alive," she said smiling. I leaned down and she full in the gap.

We started off slow and I licked her bottom lip. She parted her lips and our tongues tangled. I explored every part of her mouth. That was until we was interrupted. "Ahem," Jake said. I looked down at Loren as she was red. She is so shy. I felt when she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"Awww, you guys are cute," Traci said. Loren pulled away from me and she was a rosy color. She asked Jake for instruments and we went to his recording studio. We sang **me and you against the world.**

**~Present~**

That is when it happened. There were two guns shots fired. That person had a terrible aim. I know whoever it was they were aiming for me and Jake, but Loren got shot in her stomach and the next bullet went through the wall.

She screamed and Jake chased the guy up the street. I carried Loren in the car and she was hyperventilating. "Babe, you are going to be okay. I promise," "I believe you," as she said this I told my driver to speed to the hospital. We got there in about 10 minutes and Loren is bleeding a lot.

I got inside and screamed for a doctor. "Please he me she got shot and she is losing a lot of blood," in seconds the doctors were there and the security was keeping the paparazzi out.

"She is losing a lot of blood," one nurse screamed. "She needs an emergency operation, prep the OR for bullet removal," the nurse started running around prepping.

I had Loren's purse in my hand so I got her phone. I called her mom first. **(A/N: Eddie is in **_**Bold Italics **_**and Nora/Mel is in **_Italics_**.) **

_**Hey Nora, I this is Eddie.**_

_Hey Eddie, what happened?_

_**Can you come down to the hospital please?**_

_Eddie you are scaring me what happened?_

_**Promise me that you will drive safely.**_

_I promise._

_**Loren got shot and she is in the hospital.**_

_My Baby! Will she be okay?_

_**She had the go in operation right away and they are not telling me anything. I am not family and I am...**_

_Okay! Eddie calm down. I am on my way._

_**Thank you. Bye.**_

Now it is time to call Mel.

_Hello?_

_**Mel it's me. I need you to come to the hospital. Pronto.**_

_What happened are you and Lo okay?_

_**Loren got shot please come. Be careful the paparazzi are outside.**_

_K, I am on my way._

I feel so helpless right now. I should have protected her and take that bullet. But, I didn't see it. Uuugghh... Why am I so stupid?

About five minutes later Nora and Mel was here, I would often find myself looking at the door. I wish my parents were still alive. They would love Loren.

"Family of Loren Tate," Nora, Mel, and I shot up doctor greeted us. "Loren will be okay the bullet missed all of her major organs. She just woke up, but wants to speak with Nora Tate, Melissa Saunders, and Eddie Duran. You may go but, on at a time," I decide to let Nora go first.

**Loren P.O.V**

My body is aching. I can turn right now it save my life. I told the doctor who I want to speak to and my mom came in first.

"Hey mom," I said barely audible. "Hey honey. How are you felling?" "I am feeling a little sore, but I am okay. But, I need to tell you two things." "What's that?" "First, Eddie and I are dating, and second that doctor looked oddly familiar," she looked up at the roof, and then looked at me smiling.

"I am so happy for you and Eddie, you guys are a cute couple," she said as she sighed, "but, that doctor is you're...

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Who is the doctor? How will that affect everyone? Who shot Loren? Why am I doing this to you? All the questions will be answered in the next chapter of It All Comes With A Change. **

**Also I heard from a little birdie **_**(luvistrue) **_**when I was reading there latest chapter. There might be a second season of Hollywood Heights. Check Wikipedia you will see it. **

**Please read her story named **_**meeting the girl of is dreams. **_**You will love it.**

**Until Next Time.**

**~Stay Beautiful**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Twitter: (at sign ) nea_cooper242**

**~Instagram and Kik: neanealuvsu **


	8. Who? What? When?

**A/N: Hey guys do you know that moment when you totally fall in love with writing a story? Well. I am having a moment with this story. I am going to start this chapter in Nora's point of view. Then, it will change between Loren, Eddie, Jake, Chloe, Cameron, Melissa, Adam, Ian, Tyler, and few surprise guests.**

**I know that every reads these stories for all that Leddie action, but everyone needs some drama in their life. Yeah so I really hope that you guys enjoy this story.**

**I also want to send shout-outs to 22mica11, Agel529, Carline1998, Chloe2009, Hollywoodheights1fan, Leddie4ever, Loveliz961, ObssessedMuch13, Schaefer26, TaylorFason, girlygirl920, .9, joyjoybabii, , mariamleddie, and showchoir90, for all of your support from the beginning of this story.**

**Last Time**

My body is aching. I can turn right now it save my life. I told the doctor who I want to speak to and my mom came in first.

"Hey mom," I said barely audible. "Hey honey. How are you felling?" "I am feeling a little sore, but I am okay. But, I need to tell you two things." "What's that?" "First, Eddie and I are dating, and second that doctor looked oddly familiar," she looked up at the roof, and then looked at me smiling.

"I am so happy for you and Eddie, you guys are a cute couple," she said as she sighed, "but, that doctor is you're...

**Chapter 7**

**Nora's P.O.V**

I really don't know how to tell Loren who this person is. He was with us until she was four, and then Trent left and took him. How can I tell her that her doctor is her twin brother? His name is Logan and he is also 22. He probably hasn't seen his sister from he was four either.

"Loren, that doctor his name is Logan McCall. He is your twin brother," Loren looked lost, "When Trent left he took Logan with him," I told her. At first she looked sad, then, angry, then happy, and then settled on confused. I really hope that this burst of emotions doesn't affect anything.

"Can I talk to you and Logan together please?" "Sure honey, let me call him," I walked in the hallway to see him on the phone.

"Dad, I know you said that Nora Tate is my mom but, you never told me I had a twin sister," I reached out and touched his shoulder and he turned around fast. I smile and encouraged him to finish his phone call with his dad. "How can you say the two of your kids are successful when you walked out of Loren's life? I can't talk to you right now. Bye!"

He hung up the phone and I saw a tear slipped down his face. "So are you my real mom?" "Yeah, I am. I am so sorry that I couldn't be there for you. I tried to look for you but, never found you," I know that he was hurting right now. "We lived in New York and I moved down here to find you. I went to your house a few times, but never had the courage to knock on the door," at this point he was crying.

"I remember every time I would come I would hear someone laughing or it would be really quiet and then music would start playing. I would mostly hear MK, Loren, or Eddie Duran, then, when Loren moved out I went to her penthouse, but every time I went the doorman said that she wasn't there. I am so sorry that my dad was a coward." He was literally bawling tears right now.

"It is going to be okay, but right now Loren wants to see you," "Okay, but I have one question before we go in there." "What is it?" A sly smirk went on his face. "Who is older me or Loren?" he asked with hope in his eyes. "You," he started smiling. "Well come on we can't keep my baby sister waiting."

We walked back in the room and saw Loren and Eddie kissing. "Ahem," Eddie got off of Loren and she turned red. "Mama Tate, hey!" "You guys are so cute!"I said and Eddie started to blush. "I am being rude, Lo did you tell Eddie," she nodded her head yes, "What about Mel?"

"Not yet," "Okay Eddie, this is Logan, Loren's twin brother, and Logan, this is Eddie, Loren's boyfriend." "Hey!" they said in unison. "Eddie can you give us a minute?" "Sure," He gives Loren a peck on the lips and went back to the waiting room.

**Loren's P.O.V**

When my mom left the room Eddie came in. I was really happy to see him. I can't believe how fast I am falling for him, this is crazy. "Hey Lo, are you okay?" When he said this I saw pain, anger, and is that love? Well whatever it was in his eyes.

"I am fine, just a little sore," I started, "but, I will be okay." He sat in the chair next to me and grabbed my hand. I know that I have to tell about Logan. "Hey Eddie I have something to tell you," he looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah, what is it?" "My mom just told me that my doctor is my twin brother Logan and I don't know what to do."

"About what exactly?" He said eyeing me. "The fact that I have a brother and I don't what to do about it," I felt a tear roll down my cheek and Eddie sat on my bed. "Hey, don't cry everything will be okay. I will give you some of my famous Eddie Duran advice. Just let it flow," he leaned in to and kissed me.

I deepen the kiss by tilting my head. I parted my lips to breathe and Eddie slipped his tongue in my mouth. We were kissing until we heard my mom cleared her throat. Eddie left and now I am in an awkward position. What do you say to your long lost brother? Hi? Hey? What happen to you over the last 18 years?

"Hey lil sis," wait he is older? No fair. "What's up big bro?" "The sky," we both laughed and my mom was standing in the corner smiling. "You sound just like Mel!" I said smiling. "I remember Mel she was always there, you guys were inseparable" he said clearly amused. "Yeah! We still are," I told him.

We sat there talking for at least 15 minutes until that question popped up. 'Who shot you?' Maybe Jake caught them when he went running up the street. A girl can only dream.

**Jake's P.O.V**

When Loren got shot I ran out the house after the guy. I know it was dangerous but, he could have killed her. I caught the guy and a dead end and he tried to shot me, but I kicked his gun in a lake. I wrestled him to the ground and pulled his mask off his face.

I know this guy from somewhere. I think his name is Cameron Jones. Wait this is Loren's ex-boyfriend. This guy is a jackass. I got my phone and hit record so I can record our conversation. "You are Loren's ex why did you shot her?" "I was paid to kill her and shoot Eddie," who would pay someone to do such a thing.

"Who paid you?" "I am not going to tell you do you think I am stupid?" I tightened my grip on his hand and he squealed. "Chloe Carter, she paid my seventeen-thousand dollars and promised that I will get famous," Chloe? That crazy blond who stalked Eddie for two years? Wow! She stooped low. "You are so dumb. Let's go." I took him to my car and tied his hands so he could run away.

I put him in the car and on the way to the hospital his phone started to ring. I took it out of his pocket and saw that is was Chloe. "I will put it on speaker, talk to her," I put it on speaker and listed to a conversation that changed my life.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

After I left Loren's room I went back to the waiting room. We were in a private so only famous people and their family are allowed up here. I looked over and I saw Beyoncé walking in. She was hold her daughter and Jay-Z was walking behind them. I really see a future with Loren and I hope that we could be happy like them.

I know we were only dating for like 10 hours, but I think that I am falling in love with her and I can't help it. Her beauty is intoxicating and her personality reminds me so much of my mom. Her eyes always put me in a trance. Her hair falls perfectly, her smile, oh her laugh she hates it but I think it so sexy. I have a perfect song. Now I know why I always travel with my song book.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinning  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah_

This song is perfect just like Loren. I hope that she will like it. I will sing it for her on our first official date.

**Chloe P.O.V**

I am in m house getting ready for Eddie. I hope Cameron killed that little girl. I am ready to claim what is mine. I know I was the one who caused his parents swerve off the street but, I need his money.

I have way more secrets than those two. I am actually 35 years old. Both of my parents are very much alive and I am the best gold digger there is. Loren and Melissa know that my real name is Cynthia Kowalski but, I don't think they are going to tell anyone.

Loren especially because she is dead.

"Chloe leave my son alone," where are these voice coming from. "Hello is anyone there," with a burst of smoke Katy and Max Duran appeared in the front of me.

"Chloe Carter you are a horrible woman. You killed us and still insist upon dating my son. We will hunt you until you turn yourself in for all of your crimes. I am not going to give up." Katy said. "Also, before we leave. If you go in a 20 mile radius of my son I will make sure you end up in jail. Do you hear me?"

I am so scared is this real or am I imaging things? "I hear you," as soon as I said this they disappeared. I laid on my bed thinking about what to do and I decided to call Cameron and tell him what happen.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

I can't believe Chloe came to me asking to kill Loren. I had to tell her that I love Loren like a little sister. Chloe needs to go to jail and I am going to send her there. I hope she rots. I remembered where we were in high school and she was sweet and quiet.

Hollywood has changed her so much. I think that her mother can help her with that. I will call her later and tell her to come up her because I am sick and tired of Cynthia's attitude. I really hope that Jackie can set her straight.

I think that I will send her to jail for killing Katy Duran. I thank God that I decided to kick it with Eddie and not go in that car. She came to me right after saying she caused a car swerve off the street and the next day we hear that Katy was killed.

I really wish that they would reopen the case because to tell the truth I had an old lady crush on Katy when we were on set and her death was so untimely. I now can feel the tears rolling down my cheek I can't do this I have to turn her in.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I really want to go to Loren's room to talk to her but, her mom and the doctor is in there. I really hope that she is okay. She is like my sister. Nora is always telling stories about how we were inseparable from we were babies.

Nora and my mom were close friends. Until my mom and Nora argued over parenting. My mom thought that she was a better parent then Nora, but in my opinion Loren turned out way better than me. I wanted to spend most of my time by her house because there was less drama and she was always the cool mom.

About 15 minutes later Nora and the doctor came out and I went in. "Hey Lo, are you okay?" I asked looking at her. "Yeah I am fine but, I have to tell you something!" she said nervously. Being my normal bubbly self I said "OMG! Lo are you pregnant? Is Eddie the father?" she laughed and I sat down in the chair.

"No I am not pregnant, but I do have a twin brother," A what? "You have a twin? I thought you were the only child," she laughed. I am so confused right now. "Remember when we were like three and there was always an extra kid with us?" she asked. "I can't even remember what I ate for breakfast Lo," when I said this we both laughed.

"Well, I do and his name is Logan do you want to meet him?" "Of course I want to meet him. Does he look like you?" I asked her. "I don't know you tell me when he comes," she looks down at her watch, "in 2 minutes." "I really hope he looks like you because then he would be good looking," she gasped and I continued, "let's face it Lo ask anyone in this hospital especially your too sexy for sexy rock star boyfriend, they would say that you are sexy."

She was blushing and I giggled. My best friend is so shy. She is one of the best singers in the business and is still shy. The door open and the doctor walked in. He is sexy. I know I shouldn't be saying this but, it is so true.

"Mel, this is Logan my big brother, bye 2 minutes might I add. Logan this is Mel my best friend," He pulled down his mask and he look just like Loren. He has the same eyes and the same smile. "You two are almost identical, that Logan means you are good looking, just putting that out there," we all laughed when Adam walked in.

"Wow! You two are like twins," she said point between Loren and Logan. "Because, we are," Logan said smiling. "Who is older?" Adam asked not even affected by this. "Me!" Logan said. "By two minutes," Loren said laughing.

Just then Eddie walked in and he looked like he has seen a ghost. He sits on the bed next to Loren and she sat up. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" Loren asked turning him to face her. I looked into her eyes when she was talking to him and all I saw was love, care and compassion. My girl has it bad.

"I just found out who shot you," he said. Loren slid closer to him and wiped a tear that was rolling down his face. "Hey, you don't have to cry you didn't cause this." "That is where your wrong," he said, "Chloe hired someone to kill you and shoot me." He was crying and my heart is breaking for him.

**Adam's P.O.V**

I can't believe that Loren has a brother. He is so sexy. I am feeling so bad right now. I have one of the biggest secrets in the world but I can't tell anyone. Why? Because they will judge me until I die. To tell the truth I am homosexual and I am using Mel so that nobody knows.

I was attracted to Mel when we were in high school but, that year when we were apart I changed. I met this boy named Daniel. He and I was a couple when I went to NYU. We still are actually. The two of us are dating girls to keep it hidden. I want to tell everyone but, I can't it will break Mel's heart.

She told me she loved me and I replied. I can't tell her that my love for her is a brotherly love. The only person I really had sex with was Daniel. I just can't find myself to go all the way with her. I transferred to UCLA so that I could be with her but, I can't.

I love Daniel.

When Eddie just told us this I got kind of guilty because Chloe asked me to kill Loren to, but I couldn't she is my little sister. I hope they caught the guy who did it though.

**Logan's P.O.V**

I really want to know who shot my little sister. I know we just met again but, I am feeling my big brother side come out of me. When I walked in on her and Eddie kissing I was mad at first but, warmed up to the idea she is 22.

When I met Mel I was blown away. She looks hot. Sadly the dude with the Beatles hair cut is her boyfriend. I noticed that he was eyeing me up and down but, when Eddie came in looking all spooked I zoned him out.

Eddie said that this girl named Chloe hired someone to kill her. What I don't understand is when he said her name so mush venom came out with it. Loren on the other hand still had on her brave face. I can see straight through it. I know Eddie can see straight through it and so does Mel.

I want to hunt down this Chloe person and kill her, but for the sake of Loren, my job, and my mom I am going to say cool. I know Loren has an ex boyfriend I think his name is Camer, Camero, Cameron? One of those. I really hope I don't have to kill this bastard.

What Eddie said next though drove a sword through my heart. Really? I am going to kill someone and bring them back to life.

**Ian's P.O.V**

I am heading back down to Hollywood because I miss my best mate. I heard that he is dating the sexiest girl alive Loren Tate and that Chloe is stalking him again. When I got on my plane I read that Loren is in the hospital.

She got shot. I really hope the she is okay. For a valley girl she is smoking. Her curves are in all the right places. Ian stop it. That is your best mate's girl.

I really like her best friend Melissa. I met her at a filming convention two years ago and never go her out of my head.

I have a girlfriend, her name is Samantha, but I really like Melissa. I hope they are still at the hospital because this is a far drive from the airport.

I walked inside to see Jake holding some kid and they looked super spooked. I waved at Jake and he point to the room. I saw Ed crying and Loren comforting him. I look and I Melissa in the corner with her boyfriend.

They doctor also looked very familiar. I walked over to Eddie and put my arm on his shoulder. "Ed, man is that you? I haven't seen you in like forever," he and Loren giggled. "I am being rude. My name is Ian and I am Eddie's best mate," she smiled sweetly at me.

"My name is Tate, Loren Tate," we all laughed. That is when a man walked in the room, Loren and the doctors smile dropped immediately.

**Loren's P.O.V**

When Eddie came in the room he looked like he saw a ghost. He told us that is was his fault because Chloe hired someone to kill me and shoot him. "I don't know what I would do if you were dead Lo, I just don't know," he said crying. "I am not dead so you don't even have to think about that," I leaned in and peck him on the lips.

"I have to tell you one more thing and you will not like it at all," he said. "Are you cheating on me?" I asked. "No, no, no, no, no. I person who shot you is Cameron and he is in the waiting room. Jake caught him," I felt my breath caught in my throat.

I let a lonely tear slid down my face. That was a tear of regret.

I am so happy I never had sex with him. I being 22 and still a virgin is not cool but, I was taught to save myself for marriage. My mom told me that it was the best thing to do in order to avoid teenage pregnancy.

A guy came in a rest his arm on Eddie shoulder. "Ed, man it that you? I haven't seen you in like forever," we giggled. "I am being rude. My name is Ian and I am Eddie's best mate," he is Eddie's best friend, interesting. I smiled sweetly at him and tried to lighten up the mood.

"My name is Tate, Loren Tate," I probably said it loud so everyone laughed. Then a really unwanted guest walked into the room and our smile dropped.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

When that guy walked in and Loren's smile dropped I wanted to kill him. I looked over to Logan and he was fuming. "Why are you here?" Loren asked with so much hate in her voice. "When I heard that my daughter was in the hospital and her twin brother," he said point over to Logan, "was the doctor I had to fly down here."

He tried to walk in the room but, I was too fast. Adam came and so did Logan. "I think you need to go _dad_. No one in here wants to talk to you. I think that you should have left me with Nora to because, I can't even look at you right now," Logan said fuming.

I can't believe the nerves of this guy. "Please let me talk to Loren?" I looked back at Loren and she nodded her head. "You have two minutes," he started with a bunch of sorry arse excuses. Then he asked for something so expected. "I need four thousand dollars," Loren looked at him and laughed. "Same old Trent, every time that you came back in my life from the time I became famous all you asked for was money," she said, "just go," when he sat down I saw her clench her fist.

"GET OUT!" she said again. Nora came in the room and she saw Trent. Her face had a mixture of emotions but, the most visible one was anger. She walked in his face and pointed to the door. Then he got up and left.

"I am so sorry he was in here," she said sitting down. "How did you get him to leave so easy?" Loren asked. "I filed a restraining order against him three years ago," she started, "he isn't allowed to be in 100 feet of me you or our house."

"You are the best, mom," Loren said hugging her. Logan left and came back and he told us that Loren would be able to leave tomorrow.

**Katy and Max Duran's P.O.V**

When we talked Chloe we went down to the hospital to visit Loren. Even though she can't see us. We were standing in the corner and we heard everything.

I can't believe that he walked out on her and came back asking for money. Loren is so pretty she looks just like her mom. We wanted to make an appearance but, when we asked God to let us come down here he told us we may only become visible to Chloe.

I really hope that we can get her in jail soon because she is hurting my son. Also, my soon to be daughter.

I know they are going to get married. That is exactly how I planned it. I hope that that Cameron guy go to jail to because he cheated on her. How can you do that she is so loveable.

Well time to go back up to heaven it is bed time.

*********************Chapter Done***********Chapter Done***************

**Well I think that I will write most of my chapter like this. Max and Katy will be in about three more chapters. Then Chloe will be in jail. **

**I will not be able put up a chapter for a while. I live in The Bahamas right, so my grand-mother lives on an island. I am going to send some time with her and she does not have internet. I will put up a next chapter as soon as I come back. **

**Until next time:**

**~Stay Beautiful**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Twitter (at sign ) nea_cooper242 or Funny! :)**

**~Instagram and Kik: neanealuvsu**


	9. AN: I am so sorry! :(

**I know that I shouldn't be doing this but, I am up at 3:00 in the morning feeling guilty. This is the first speck of Wi-Fi I have recieved in a while and i am so so sorry that I did not put up a chapter for you guys.**

**I stayed with my grandma for an extra two weeks beacause everytime my little brother and I pack out bags to leave she starts to talk about how she is going to be lonely when we go. Finally my older brother and sister came here, so I am leaving on Saturday.**

**It is raining alot so my flight might be delayed so I promise that I will have a chapter up buy Tuesday the lastest.**

**Again I am really, really sorry. Will you guys fing it in your hearts to forgive me?**

**Until next time:**

**~Stay Beautiful**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Twitter (at sign ) nea_cooper242 or Funny! :)**

**~Instagram and Kik: neanealuvsu**


	10. Leading up to, I Love You!

**A/N: What's up guys? I promised you that I will have a chapter up for you guys by Tuesday the latest and here it is.****  
****So I had no more idea for that time period in the story to I am skipping forward.****  
**  
**Chapter 9****  
**  
**Narrator****  
****Six Months Later...**

Loren was out if the hospital and fully recovered. Eddie wrote his album and because he joined the cast of 'It All Comes with a Change' his sales went up 100%. Their relationship on and off screen is awesome.

Nora has met a doctor named Don Masters. She is dating him up she senses that he is always up to something.

Mel and Adam broke up because he finally told everyone that he was homosexual, but he was dead wrong. Nobody judged him. Mel was affected for a while, but then she got over it. Logan and Ian like her, but she thinks she like Logan more than Ian.

Max and Katy made all the evidence appear for the police to put Chloe in jail.

Cameron and Chloe were arrested. Cameron has 20 years to life for attempted murder and Chloe has 20 years to life for second degree murder against Max and Katy Duran.

Chloe has attempted more than once to break out of prison, but every time she tries Max or Katy comes. She has only spent 6 months in prison and she is already crazy.

Present Time

**Eddies P.O.V****  
**Loren and I are going in the perfect direction in our relationship on and off screen. I am ready to tell her that I love her. I hope that she loves me to. I am on my way to Mel to tell her plan. I need her to keep Loren out for the day.

I arrived at Mel's house. I knocked and she opened the door immediately. "You are not the pizza delivery guy," she said disappointed, "and Loren is not here." She added with a smirk.

"I know Loren at home, but I need a huge favour from you," I said with pleading eyes. "And what is that?" She asked curiously. "Can you keep Loren with you today?" "Sure, buy why?" She asked again.

"I want to tell her that I love her so I want to decorate the penthouse nice and tell her tonight," I told her smiling. "Finally!" she screamed. "Go, go! Start I will call her and tell her to come over here," she said pushing me to my car. "Thanks Mel your awesome!" I said driving away.

I raced home and looked across the street and Loren's car was gone. I went to the store and I got candles, roses, and items to make lasagna. I got back to the pent house and scattered the roses over the floor. I light the candles and place them all over.

Her mom came over and helped me make the lasagna. It was about 6:30 when Mel texted me saying Loren in on her way. I ran upstairs and took a shower. I got out and put on my gray jeans, grey button up shirt, and my grey Valdo's.

I went down to the lobby to wait for Loren and got the surprise of my life.

**A/N: I am so sorry this is lat. I know you are saying 'I am tired of this girl and her sorry ass excuses,' this is happening because my internet went off and when it turned back on about 10 minutes later electricity turned off.**

**I am sorry this is short, but it is just a filler chapter.**

**As you know school is opening soon. I will start posting chapters on Friday and Saturday. I will see if I have any other free time to post a chapter. I start school in three weeks and with all of this back to school shopping. I don't know when I will get the next chapter for you guys. **

**Until Next Time: **

**~Stay Beautiful**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Nealuvsu**

~Twitter: (at sign ) nea_cooper242 or Dęčēmbër 3~ ~Instagram and Kik: neanealuvsu


	11. Is that you? & I love you!

**A/N: Hey guys! I finally have a chapter for you guys. I really hope that you like it. I have 18 more days of summer so I will try and put up a chapter every day, but there are no promises. School shopping takes up most of my day sometimes.**

**But enough of the talking let's get to the chapter.**

**Last Time**

Her mom came over and helped me make the lasagna. It was about 6:30 when Mel texted me saying Loren is on her way. I ran upstairs and took a shower. I got out and put on my gray jeans, grey button up shirt, and my grey Vlado's.

I went down to the lobby to wait for Loren and got the surprise of my life.

**Chapter Ten**

**Eddie's P.O.V**

I walked in the lobby to wait for Loren when I saw this figure in the distance. As I walked closer the figure started to look more like my parents. When I was in arms reach I put my arms out and touched both of them on their shoulders

"Mom, dad is that really you?" I asked happily. "Yeah, son it's us," Ma, said smiling. God, how I missed that smile. I engulfed them into a hug and they laughed. "How did this happen? You guys died two years ago not that I am complaining or anything," I said.

"When you decided to keep us in the hospital and our bodies on that thing, the doctors found a way to bring us back to life," pops said smiling. "I love you guys so much," I said hugging them again.

"Ma, pops you two want to stay for dinner? I want you to meet someone special in my life," I said. "Yeah we will stay," they said in unison. They said hello to Jeffery explaining the story and went up to the penthouse.

**Loren's P.O.V**

I went home and went in the shower. I hopped out and pulled on my under-garments. I went into my closet and put on grey jeans, a gray t-shirt, grey and black buttoned up shirt left open. I got my grey Vlado's and pulled them on. I straightened my hair with grey feather earrings and my charm bracelet.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror and decided that I did not need any make-up. So I just got my lip-gloss and put some on. I walked out of my penthouse and went across the street to Eddie's.

"Hey Jeffery," I said when I walked into the lobby. "Hello Miss Tate you can go right up," he said pressing the button. "Jeffery please call me Loren," I said walking into the elevator. "Okay Miss Ta- I mean Loren," he said as the elevator door closed.

I got to Eddie floor and it smells amazing up here. _Knock Knock. _I knocked on the door. I heard running and Eddie opened to door. "Hey Lo!" He said excited. "Hey Ed, what's up?" I said giggling.

"I just wanted to do something all day," he said with a perverted smile. "And what is that?" I asked while laughing at the look on his face. "This..." he said leaning in and kissed me. He licked my bottom lip but, I pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I would love you kiss you more," I said and looked around, "but, not in the hallway," I said laughing.

**Katy's P.O.V**

After Eddie invited us to dinner he told us everything that happened him over that last two years. He told us about Chloe coming back. Then, about how she went to Alcatraz. He told us about Loren, he said and I quote 'she is pretty like you ma, and she is a kick-ass brunette. She has a black-belt in almost every fighting style known to man.'

_Knock Knock. _Eddie told us to go up to his room and ran to the door. "Hey Lo!" that's a cute nick-name. "Hey Ed, what's up?" she said as she giggled. "I just want to do something all day," Eddie said. I can only imagine the look on his face. "And what is that?" she said laughing. "This..." Eddie said trailing off and I couldn't hear anything for awhile.

"Katy, I am so glad to be back and with our son," Max said smiling. "So am I." I said going up on my tip-toe and giving him a kiss. I pulled back and heard Eddie and Loren's conversation starting again. "What's wrong?" Eddie said as I heard concern leaked through his voice.

"I would love to kiss you more," that's what they were doing, "but, not in the hallway," she continued laughing. "Hey Loren wait right here I have something I want to show you," he said. "Okay," she said.

Eddie ran up the stairs and looked at us and all I could do was laugh. He had lip gloss all over his lips. "I like your lip gloss Eddie," Max said chuckling. Eddie looked in the mirror and rubbed in on. "Loren will take it off when she sees it," he said with hope in his eyes. I haven't seen my son this happy from we 'died.'

"You guys ready to meet Loren?"He asked. "Of Course, son" Max said. We walked down the stairs and Eddie said, "Babe, close your eyes it's a surprise." "Okay," she said. We walked in the living room and she was sitting there with her hands over her eyes.

"Now when you open your eyes please do not scream or freak out," he said. "Please tell me your not naked," she said with a petrified looked on her face. "I am not naked," he said laughing. "Thank God, now can I open my eyes please?" she said.

"3...2...1... Open your eyes," she opened her eyes and I saw her emotions roll through like a storm. She finally settled on confusingly surprised. "I am I see things or Max and Katy Duran are standing in the front of me," she reach out and touched our shoulders.

We told her the story and she instantly became comfortable with us.

**Loren's P.O.V**

I don't know why, but I am pretty comfortable with all the Duran's in the room with me. I want to know one thing though. When were they going to tell the public? "Hey guys, can I ask a quick question?" I said. "What is it sweetie?" Katy said. "When are you going to tell the public?" I asked softly.

"We were thinking about it and we will officially tell the world about it tomorrow," Max said smiling. "I think we might open up a club and call it the MK" she said winking at Eddie. Speaking of Eddie I looked at him and he has lip gloss all over his lips.

"Babe you have lip gloss all over your lips," I said giggling. "Is that right? Can you take it off for me?" He asked pulling me onto his lap. "Okay," I said as I wiped the corners of is his with my thumb. He playfully pushed my hands away and gave me the second best puppy dog eyes in the world.

It is too hard to resist him. I used my palm and wiped the rest of it off as Max and Katy watched us. "Can I get a kiss?" he asked like a three year old. "Yeah," I said as I kissed him on his cheek. He let out a groan and his parents laughed. "Please?" he asked. "I already did," I said smiling.

"How about right here?" He said pointing to his lips. I leaned down and kissed him on the corner of his mouth and pulled back. "You are going to be the death of me Miss Tate," he said.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

When Loren met my parents she was instantly comfortable. I asked for a kiss and she kissed me everywhere but square on the lips. I started tickling her on the couch as I looked up at my parents who were in an intense make-out session.

"EDDIE... STOP... EDDDDIIIIIIIEEE... Please?" she said with the best puppy dog eyes in the world. Ma and pops wee looking at us smiling. "Only if I get a kiss, right here?" I said pointing to my lips. Ma was giggling and I still was tickling Loren.

"OKAY! OKAY... You will get your kiss stop I can't breathe... EDDIE PLEASE STOP!" she said. I stopped tickling her and pulled her on to my lap. I leaned in to kiss her but I guess my stomach had a different idea because is made a loud growling sound that interrupted my parents as well.

"I guess someone's hungry!" my mom said smiling. I missed her so much. I have to thank to those doctors they brought my parents back to me. We went to the kitchen table.

"Loren, can you please tell my parents what we are eating for dinner?" When I said this Loren looked petrified. "No you can tell them," she said smiling. My mom and dad looked at us confused. "This is her favourite food and she can't pronounce it for nothing in this world," I said smiling.

"Can you try and say it please?" My dad asked. My mom shot her some of the best puppy dog eyes. I saw Loren trying to resist but she caved. "Okay, tonight we are going to eat some las-gn-a I can't say it," she said as she put her face in her hands red as a tomato.

"That is so cute!" my mom said. We started to eat our food and my parents started telling embarrassing sorties of when I was a kid.

**Max's P.O.V**

"I remember at on concert he was on the stage sing when eight girls literally ran on the stage and jumped on him. He was on the floor screaming 'pimp down,' or 'pimp in distress,' and everyone was laughing because they thought he had plan that," Katy said glowing at the memory.

Loren was laughing and when Eddie narrowed his eyes at her she laughed harder. "Mom, dad I think we might dinner with Loren's mom tomorrow, you guys can come" as soon as he said this Loren stop smiling. They were both sending looks at each other across the table and I find it hard not to laugh.

Later after we finished dinner and dessert we all sat in the living room. "Hey do you guys want to hear a new song I wrote?" Eddie asked. We all nodded and he got his guitar and sat right in the front of Loren on the coffee table.

"This one is called _**Atmosphere**__" _Eddie said looking directly at Loren.

_If I could create the perfect girl, itd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, its true  
Im falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
Id be happy to say 143 to you_

_Lets spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and its crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for_

_You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby  
You got me hooked, and I cant say no to this  
No Id never say no to this, no oh oh oh_

_Lets spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and its crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and its everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah_

_I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
Ill help you live your dream  
But you and me and mercury  
Baby it aint make believe_

_Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and its crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for_

_Bombs are blasting and its everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is  
Baby, its falling for you  
Fallin for you  
Falling for you_

_My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
Oh oh_

_My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you_

When he sung the last note he looked Loren directly in the eyes. "What I am trying to say is that Loren Tate, I love you!" I looked at Loren and I saw the tears in her eyes. She pulled Eddie to her and the shared a passionate kiss it reminds me of the first time I told Katy I loved her.

_~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_

_I took Katy to the fanciest restaurant that I could have afforded. We were 18 at the time. That day marked our 1__st__ month anniversary. We finished dinner and went on the stage. I sung one of her favourite love songs You're The Best Thing by Style Council. _

"_Katy Humes I love you!" Everyone in the restaurant looked to where the spotlight was headed and I heard a lot of whispers. 'She is so pretty,' or 'That young lady looks like a princess,' I walked up to her and she engulfed me in one of the tightest hugs ever. _

_She kissed me like it was the last time she would. "I love you too, Max Duran!" She said as I picked her up and spun her around. 'Aww,' echoed through the restaurant._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

That was 24 years ago and I love her even more.

Loren and Eddie pulled away from the kiss. "I love you too," Loren said wit one of the biggest smiles I ever saw.

I felt when Katy hugged me from behind. I looked at her and she also had tears in her eyes. I guess she remembered to.

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I am so happy for Loren. She really deserves a guy like Eddie. I hope that all their plans go well tonight.

I am really conflicted right now though. I can't choose between Logan and Ian. I like Logan way more than Ian, but I don't want to break his heart. Every time I talk to Loren she tell me to follow my heart it leads me to Logan and the Ian comes in the way and my head just get messed up again.

_Knock Knock. _I wonder who is coming over this time of night. I looked though the peephole and I see Logan. Aww he also has flowers. I open the door and let him in quickly.

"Hey beautiful!" he said kissing me on my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up instantly. "Hey!" "These are for you," he said handing me the flowers. "Thank you there beautiful," I told him putting the flowers in a vase.

"So I have to ask you something," he said nervously. "What's up?" I said patting the couch for him to sit. "Will you make me the happiest man on the earth by saying yes to being my girlfriend?"

**Loren's P.O.V**

After I told Eddie that I loved him back he pulled me in this intense kiss. "Hey Eddie I wrote a song to but it's a duet," I told him. "Let me see," he said smiling. "It's not finish we have to work on your part but I have the first verse and chorus," I looked at him and he was bouncing. "Can I hear it?" he asked. "Yeah hold on," I told him.

I walked over to the piano and played around until I found to perfect melody. "This is called _**The Way**_," I told him.

_You give me that kind of somethin  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten Im at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I aint going nowhere cause youre a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got it bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't want to hide the way I feel when youre next to me_

_Chorus:  
I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
The way I love you_

_Ooh it's so crazy you get my heart jumpin  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it aint a question (q- question)  
Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover and friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I aint going nowhere cause youre a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me  
I got it bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when youre next to me_

_Chorus:  
I love the way, I love the way  
Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way  
The way I love you_

I play the last chord and looked up. "That all I ha-" Eddie crashed his lips onto mine. We pulled when we were in need of air.

"I know exactly what I can put with that," Eddie said as he sat on the side of me.

"In the begging of the song you could sing,"

_I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it I love the way you make me feel I love it, I love it_

"Then I could come in with,"

_I say, Im thinkin bout her every second, every hour__  
__Do my singin in the shower__  
__Pickin petals off of flowers like__  
__Do she love me, do she love me not?(love me not)__  
__I aint a player, I just crush alot (crush alot)_

"Then you can sing that part you sung for me, which is beautiful by the way," I laughed when he poked me in my side with the pencil, "Then I can come back with,"

_Uh, uh  
I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You a princess to the public but a freak when its time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin in mine  
Come and watch a movie with me  
American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, thats groovy  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you Im not gonna get bored of  
But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you_

"Then you can sing the chorus again," he said smiling brightly. I heard clapping behind us and we saw Max and Katy looking at us in amazement. "You guys should be so proud you finish a full song in less than 10 minutes," Max said smiling.

"Yeah that song is great, but Eddie 'a princess to the public but a freak when its time' what is going on in my son's head," Katy said laughing. The trough is that me and Eddie were close to doing 'it' three times, but every time someone would walk through the door barging in on us.

"If you only knew," Eddie said to his mom chuckling. I felt my face heat up so I excuse myself to the bathroom.

**Eddie's P.O.V**

This is the fast song I have ever written in my life. I can't believe this. I love Loren so much it hurts and I had to find a way to get it on paper. That's why I wrote atmosphere. When Loren went to the bathroom I know it was because she didn't want us so see her blush but I saw it.

"Eddie, you better keep that girl and keep her close she's special," Ma told me. "Of course I will, plus I can I have eyes on her all the time," I said. Pops looked confused. "She lives in the penthouse across the street," I told them.

Loren came back from the bathroom and was going to sit on the side of me but I pulled her on my lap. She turned a bit and put her head on my shoulder. When she did this her hair fell perfectly over her face. I kissed her on her forehead and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I looked over to my mom and she was sleeping. "Dad, you guys go to the guest bed room," I told him. He nodded and pick mom up and carried her to the room after he said good night.

I lifted Loren up and took her to my room and playfully through her on bed. She laughed and swiped her hair around her head like a man. I got my phone and took a pick of her. I put it on Instagram with the caption _Hanging out with my amazing girlfriend. Just finish a song. #Creative #Girlfriend #Music #Lion LorenTate. _

As soon as the picture uploaded it got 3,000 like instantly. When Loren phone pinged, she looked at the picture and laughed. "Lion?" she said smiling. "My lion," I said. I laid on the top of her and kissed her on her nose.

"You know we have to go to the set tomorrow, right?" Loren said. "Yeah, I know." I said. "My call time is 5:30,"she said groaning. "Damn girl you have to wake up early," I said as she laughed, "I don't have to be there till 6:30, but I will come with you." I told her as she smiled. "Are my clothes still here?" she asked. "Yeah they are in the closet. She rolled me off of her and went in the closet. She got a pajama pants and a whit tank top and changed in the bathroom.

I went and put on some pajama pants also with a white t-shirt. She set four alarms on her phone and curled up against me. "Good-night," she said in a barely audible whisper. "Good-Night. I love you," I said. "I love you too," she whispered into my chest.

I clapped and the light turned off as Loren drifted to sleep. I pulled her closer to me and let the world of slumber take me away.

**This chapter is done. I really like. This is literally the fourth edition of this chapter. **

**What will Mel tell Logan? What will the public think about Max and Katy coming back to life? Will this affect Chloe's jail time? If it does, how? Will Ian find the perfect girl for him? **

**Want to know the answer to those questions and more? Yes. You will find your answers in the next chapter.**

Until Next Time.

~Stay Beautiful

~Leddie Forever

~Nealuvsu

~Twitter: (at sign) nea_cooper242

~Instagram and Kik: neanealuvsu


	12. Yes I WILL be your girlfriend!

**A/N: Hey. :) Guess what? I have a next chapter for you guys. I really hope that you guys like this story. I have so much to write in so little time.**

**Shout-out: .9, this girl is awesome she is one of many people that encourages me to continue with this story. **

**Chapter 11**

**Melissa's P.O.V**

I don't know what to say. I really like Logan, but I don't want to break Ian's heart. "If you need you can have a few minutes to think about it," he said smiling. "Thank you," I said, "you can relax right here. I am coming back." I told him going to bed room.

I got my cell phone and immediately called Loren. _Come on! Pick up, pick up, pick up. Please I need your advice right now. Pick up._

"Hello," I heard a sleepy Loren say. "Hey Loren, I have something to tell you," I told her. "Can this wait tell the morning?" she asked. "Lo, the fact that your brother is in my living room and just asked me to be his girlfriend I don't think I can wait until tomorrow," I said barley containing a smile.

"Okay, i'm up, i'm up. My brother is what and he asked what?" she whisper yelled. _"Loren come back to bed." _I heard in the back-round. _"Eddie go back sleeping I am coming soon," _she said. I heard a groan and Loren laughed.

"He is in the living room and asked me to be his girlfriend," I told her. "What did you tell him?" "I told him nothing. I came up to my room to think about it," I said, "please Lo I don't know what to tell him. I like him but, I don't want to break Ian's heart." I told Loren truthfully.

"If you really like Logan tell him yes and I am sure that Ian will get over it," she said with a yawn. "Did I wake you up?" "Yeah, but always remember you can talk to me anytime of the day. You are like a sister to me," Loren said. "Thanks Lo, I know what I am going to do," I said smiling.

"I want all details tomorrow and tell my brother that you have to be to the set for 5:30 and you need to go to bed," Loren said giggling. "Yes mother talk to you tomorrow. Bye," I said hanging up the phone.

I walked downstairs and heard Logan on the phone. "I broke up with you three years leave me alone, and how do you keep getting my number," the was silence then, "Chloe Carter you are the biggest slut in the world, you cheated on me and you think that I will take you back. You need a reality check. Goodbye," she said hanging up the phone.

"Logan, are you okay?" I asked emerging from behind the wall. "Yeah, i'm fine," then he started to smile, "do you have an answer for me?" "I will be your girlfriend," I told him, "but, Loren told me to tell you that I have to be to work for 5:30 and I must go to bed." "She turned mom on you, finally someone else gets it," he says smiling.

We talked for a while, until he had to go. I walked him to the door and he leaned in and so did I he kissed me sweetly on the lips. He pulled away and I smiled. "Bye Logan!" "Bye Mel!"

After that he left and I heard a next knock on the door. Dammit! I have to be on set early. How about I just not answer the door? Uuugghh, but curiosity is killing me. I walked to the door quietly and looked through the peephole Ian and flowers? I am going to bed. I refuse to deal with this tonight.

About ten minutes later the knocking stopped, but my phone started to ring. I set my phone and silent, but made sure all of my alarms were loud and went to sleep.

**Loren's P.O.V**

After I hung up the phone I went to bed. My Alarm went off 4:30 the next morning. I got it before Eddie woke up and decided to make him breakfast. I went in the shower and decided that I am wearing pink today.

I have enough clothes here that I can move in. I got out of the shower, blow dried my hair, pulled on my under clothes. I walked in the closet and found my pink skinny jeans. I say my white shirt that said _'Hi Haterz' _on the front and _'Bye Haterz' _on the back.

I went down stairs and made eggs and bacon. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 5:00, so I went up stair to wake up Eddie. "Eddie," I said walking closer to him, "hey babe wake up." I said as I shake him. 'I know what to do,' I whispered to myself.

I leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. His eyes open immediately. "This is a nice way to wake up," he says as he pulls me on the top of him. "I made breakfast come and eat before it gets cold." I said pulling away quickly and walking in the closet for my white high heels.

I heard a groan and foot step and laugh at how immature he can be sometimes. I walk in the kitchen and saw him eaten. "I have to go talk to you later," I said walking to the door after I slipped on my heels. "Wait, wait, wait a minute," Eddie said running to the door. "Yes darling," I said smiling.

"You forgot this," he said as he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I wanted to continue this so bad, but I have to go to work. "I... have... to go... to work," I said between kisses. He finally let me go and smiled. "Then go my darling, I will be there at 5:45," he said.

I turned to opened the door and looked at the person who was about to knock. "What are you doing here?"

**I know that this isn't one of my best chapters, but I had to get one up there for you guys. **

**Until Next Time: **

**~Stay Beautiful**

**~Leddie Forever**

**~Nealuvsu**

**~Twitter (at sign) nea_cooper242**

**~Instagram and Kik: neanealuvsu **


End file.
